The Proposal
by NinjaGirlWithDagger
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 21. The title says it all. Tux shopping, Heart to heart talks , Annabeth getting hit on by a creepy dude, this story has it all! T for paranoia. 24,214 views!
1. Chapter 1

**The Proposal. (not like the movie)**

**Hey ya'll! I finished the PJO Series, and was so happy-fyed by Percabeth, I have to write this. It could turn into something more, but for now, It's a OneShot.**

**Claimer-Dis: Wadda you think? I've told you I'm a f-nicking girl.**

3Person POV

They were at Olympus, having dinner with their parents. Athena and Poseidon. Percy and Annabeth. Percy had talked to his dad beforehand about this, and was going to do it now.

Tapping his glass, he stood, "I have something that I want to say." He looked at his dad for support, and got the thumbs up. "Annabeth, I have something to tell you. These nine years I've known you have been some of the best years of my life. The first year I came to camp, and I saved your butt on the waterslide, that was amazing. The year after that, when I saw you take on the Cyclopes, I have to admit, that was pretty brave! And when we defeated Atlas, I was willing to do whatever it took to save you. When I saw the brochure for the Hunters of Artemis, I thought that, after all we'd been through, I was going to lose you.

And I realized that I wouldn't have been able to withstand that. When we were going into the Labyrinth, and you almost had a mental breakdown preparing, and everything else including the kiss, I knew that I loved you. And when I saw Kronos attacking you, I thought you were going to die. I needed you, Annabeth, and I still do. The past five years have been amazing, incredible, breathtaking, and what made it all special, was that I was with you."

He took the box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee. "I can't survive without you, mentally or physically. You've saved my life over and over. And what you've saved, I want to spend with you. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

**Tada! I hope you liked it! See ya'll later, suckahs!**

**Bye**

**NinjaGirlWithDagger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my peeps!! Because I got 4 death threats if I didn't continue, here goes! Mackenzie Dulbano, my alter ego, take it away!**

**Mac: Hey, Sam, my amazing creator, doesn't own anything except for the plot. (she thinks) **

"Oh, my gods Percy! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Annabeth squeeled as Percy slipped the turquoise ring onto her finger. It really was a beautiful ring. An oval of turquoise surrounded by miniature diamonds, it represented the best in both of them. But in all of the commotion of the happy couple, no one saw Athena stand up, fury in her eyes, and murder on her lips.

"Annabeth, just what do you think you're doing?" Athena asked in a deadly calm tone. "Surely you are not going to marry this ocean-boy, are you? How could you do this?!" At these words, Percy shrank back into the shadows, trying (unsuccessfully) to deflect her wrath.

"Mother," Annabeth said, matching her mother's tone, "I am twenty-one years old. And I have made my own decisions _long _before that. You cannot stop me from marrying Percy. If you don't approve, then you don't have to come to our wedding." Athena gave up, but her face clearly said that this matter was far from over.

"Percy," Poseidon boomed, "Very happy, very happy!" Crushing Annabeth in a tight hug he proclaimed, "Welcome to the family dear! Well," he considered as an afterthought, "even more so than you are now! I guess you can go back to New York now," he said. "I'll try and go talk some sense into her." Annabeth snorted

"Good luck with that! She _is_ the goddess of reason, you know." And on that happy note, the future Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson walked out of Olympus, with their happy glows completly disgusting Ares and Dionysus, but having Aphrodite burst into tears of joy.

"So Percy," Annabeth said, "You do know that we actually have to plan the wedding, don't you?"

"Crap!"

**Ta-da!!!!!!**

**Mac: Did it have to be that sappy?**

**Me: Dip dit dur! (duh!) Yes, it did. It's Percabeth, for Hades' sake!**

**Mac: Whateva, I'm going to go on my top secrect mission to stop Izabella Vezeranzo from taking over the world again. I'll be back by the next chapter!**

**Me: Cool, just don't stop for lattes with Shane again. Too late, she's gone**

**You wanna know how Percy takes handleing a wedding? How Athena reacts? Who Shane and Izabella are? R&R, and see in the next chapter!**

**NinjaGirlWithDagger**


	3. Chapter 3

****

I'm Ba-ack! I am so, so ,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so…sorry!!!!!!!

I now present you with Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Hi, It's Mac again, just letting you know that the gorgeous NinjaGirl does not own anything.

Chapter 3

Olympus

"Athena! Athena! ATHENA!!!!" Poseidon yelled. For the past few weeks, Athena had been avoiding him like he had the satyr flu. Today was the day that he set things straight. She appeared in a flash of olive-oil- scented smoke.

"What do you want, _Uncle_," she said spitefully. There was a bit of unhappiness and guilt in her tone too.

"I just wanted to talk about our children's engagement, that's all."

"Well, I for one, don't."

"Oh, come on Athena! Can't we just be civil for once? We need to support them, not crush their dreams."

"Have you been reading parenting magazines again?"

"That's besides the point. We need to suck it up, and accept that with or without our approval, they'll get married anyways!" Athena pretended to consider it, but as the goddess of wisdom, she knew he was right.

"Fine," she pouted. "But if they get a divorce, I'm blaming you!"

Poseidon snorted, "Yeah, like they'll really get a divorce. If they do, we can always blame Aphrodite."

"So true Uncle, so true."

!#$%^&*( ) _New York_ !#$%^&*( )

"Dude, Percy, I do not want to go tux shopping."

"Suck it up, Grover. Annabeth will kill me if we don't get this done. We've put this off as long as we can already, and it's the last thing on our list. The wedding is only a week away!"

"Why can't we just wear togas?"

"Because normal people will be at this wedding too, that's why."

"You know, boys," Annabeth piped up, "I can hear every word that you're saying, and _I_ could pick out the tuxes, if you'd like." Both men backpedaled in horror.

"No, no, no, Annabeth, honey. We have the pictures of the tuxes we all like, and we have the credit cards, so, we're good."

"Okay," she replied, "I'll pick you guys up at three fifteen, right?"

"Right," Percy replied. They got out of the car, and stared at every man's living Hades. A mall, on a Saturday, in June.

****

So, are you happy that I'm back? Mackenzie died. Sad, I know. Please check out my other story, What If?, in the Maximum Ride section. Once you read that series, you will never go back.

Cap'n Crunch has gone insane from eating Froot Loops. Only reviews can make him sane.

NinjaGirlWithDagger.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hi!!! I've made a promise to you, the readers, that I would update everyday this week. I had basketball last night, and I came home late! Sorry! I also had to update my Maximum Ride FanFic.

Disclaimer: I wish I was a child of Athena, not Rick Riordan!

Chapter 4

_Some Random Mall in the New York City Suburbs_

"Hey, Percy?"

"Ooo, look at the shakes, an' the pretzels, an'-an' the"

"PERCY!"

"Yeah, Grover?"

"Did you take your ADHD meds this morning?"

"Well, you see, the medication was on the table, because Annabeth put it there, because she's the best fiancée ever, but-"

Percy! I get it. Great, I'm going tux shopping with an unmedicated demigod! I'm calling Annabeth."

"But she's _my_ fiancée!"

"Percy, I'm calling her to see if she has any extra meds in her purse. She has ADHD too, you know!" He dialed the number, while keeping a tight hold on Percy's arm.

"Hello, you've reached Annabeth Chase. If this is a business related call, please leave your name and number and I'll call you back. If it's Percy, and you've forgotten something, there's a list of where things are in your wallet. Thanks, and have a great day!"

Grover sighed. The one day she actually misses a call! When he heard the beep, he said, "Hey, Annabeth. It's Grover. Apparently, Perce forgot to take his meds this morning. Does he have like, a backup bottle in his wallet? You know what he's like. Thanks, bye."

He flipped his cell phone closed. This was going to be so much fun.

__

---Meanwhile---

A Random Café in New York

Annabeth had turned her phone off for the moment. Being the head of an architecture company was a very busy job, and besides, she was enjoying the company of an old friend.

Thalia looked up from her menu and said, "So, are you having the Greek salad, or the tomato soup?"

"Hmm," she replied, "the Greek salad." Thalia hadn't aged at all. It was kind of unnerving to be eating with someone who should be twenty six, but looks sixteen, but Annabeth didn't mind. She was her best friend in the whole world, besides Percy.

"Do you think I should check my messages?" she asked Thalia? "I'm a little worried about Percy. I can't remember if he took his medicine this morning."

"I'm sure he's fine," Thalia assured her. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself!"

Annabeth wasn't so sure, but she didn't want to hurt Thalia's feelings so she said, "Okay then. You still talk like your sixteen!"

"That's because I am, crazy!" They continued to catch up on things, without knowing about the problems Grover was about to face, or the man creeping up slowly behind Annabeth.

****

Ooooooo, dramatic ending, right? I have to do two updates of this today, because I didn't do one yesterday. Cap'n Crunch is getting somewhat better. Darn Froot Loops!! Peace--NinjaGirlWithDagger


	5. Chapter 5

****

Wow, another update? You guys are lucky I'm on spring break, and I'm updating once a day! Remember, you only get two today, because I didn't update yesterday.

Disclaimer: One can only dream…

Chapter 5

_Once Again at Some Random Mall in the New York Suburbs._

"Ooo, Ooo, Grover? Can we get that. Oh, how 'bout that?

"Percy, can I see your wallet? I need to make sure you have enough money so you can buy that…that…that stuffed dolphin."

"Oh, okay. But can I have-"

"Percy, you have to give me your wallet and sit on the bench in front of that store.

"Okay, here's my wallet. To the bench! Come on Grover," he said, grabbing Grover's arm.

"Are you humming the theme to Mission Impossible?" Grover asked. He took Percy's wallet and looked inside. Thankfully, there was a plastic bag with a slip of paper and some little white pills. He read the note.

"Percy, if you're reading this, you've forgotten to take your ADHD meds. Just take two pills, and wait five minutes. Love you. Annabeth."

Grover frowned. Percy neede water to swallow those pills. Even though they were only a few feet from the food court, they had to pass twenty-something stores.

_Once Again at that Random Café in New York_

"Hey baby, have I seen you somewhere before?"

Thalia and Annabeth shared a quick, agitated look before Annabeth quickly replied, "That's why I don't go there anymore." The man wasn't phased, in fact, he looked even more persistent. He leaned closer and Annabeth could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I think you have the wrong person, and if I'm not, well, I'm engaged, and I'm getting married next week." The guy grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of her chair and away from the table. Annabeth yanked herself away, and added an edge of steel to her voice when she said, "Don't touch me! I told you that I'm engaged. Leave me alone!"

The man just wouldn't give up! He tried to pull Annabeth away when Thalia said angrily, "Excuse me sir, my friend said that she is engaged and I think you have the wrong person." she snapped her finger and the Mist worked its magic once again.

"Well," Thalia said, "that could have gone a lot worse!"

"Ya think?!"

****

I'm so tired, and I still have one more story to update and it's only 3:30 in the freaking afternoon!

NinjaGirlWithDagger


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry this is so late, but this was posted on the seventh, as promised.**

Chapter 6

Why can't I write us out of the freaking mall already?

"Oh, oh, look how cool that is, Grover! Can I get in the bouncy house? Please? Please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Percy, we're here at the food court. I'm going to buy you a bottle of water, and then you are going to take these pills, okay?" Grover bought a bottle of water, put the pills and water in Percy's hand and said, "Swallow."

__

Five minutes later…

"Does this one make me look like James Bond? The name's Jackson. Percy Jackson."

"Um, sorta. I'm not good at this kind of thing. Can you see my hooves too well in this?"

"Yeah, you're showing. How about…this one?" As Percy stepped out of the changing room in a jet black with a sea green bowtie, several passerby (teenage girls) swooned.

Grover just picked out the same one, but with longer pants.

"Grover, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Perce."

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" The look on his face showed that he had been worried about this for a long time. He needed reassurance.

"Of course, Percy! You always cared about Annabeth and me on quests, and your smart, and I think that your parental instincts will kick in." His face relaxed, thinking about his future son or daughter, and Grover knew that he would be just fine.

**Aww, man to man, heart to heart talk. Sorry about the length, but my mom might just kill me if I don't get off the computer soon. My bed is calling…**NinjaGirlWithDagger.


	7. Author's Note, Sorry!

****

Unicorns!!

Hi, I have arrived, and you should bow to me now…

I HAVE A PROBLEMO!!!!! MUCHO GRANDE PROBLEMO (very big problem)

I NEED A BRIDESMAID!

Yup, you heard me. I need a bridesmaid…for Annabeth. Thalia is obviously a bridesmaid, but who else???????? Percy has Tyson and Grover.

For those of you crazy people, the second bridesmaid cannot, and will not be Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I WON'T ALLOW IT BECAUSE THIS IS MY STORY!!

If anyone could give me a bridesmaid from the series, you will get a virtual cupcake!! Peace, NinjaGirlWithDagger.

**P.S. It can't be Clarisse either. No, just...no.**


	8. Chapter 7

****

Okay, let's skip forward about one week to June 16.

Can you guess what's coming? Dress links on my profile!!

I FOUND THE OTHER BRIDESMAID!!!!! I don't know how I was that stupid!

Chapter 7

Annabeth was nervous. That was putting it lightly. She had faced the Hydra, Medusa, helped defeat Kronos. But no training could ever prepare her for this…

***

Percy was afraid. Afraid of messing up, of saying the wrong words. He had faced the Chimera, Hades, and had even defeated Kronos. But there was no water to give him strength now…

***

Annabeth slipped on the dress. It fit like a sword in its sheath on her slim frame. The beautiful strapless, side draped gown seemed too pretty for her. Like she was inferior to it. The dress with its bead work in the shape of little flowers and the beautiful train. It seemed more goddess like than anything. "That was the point, darling," Athena said. She had just walked into the bridal room, looking stunning in a slim black dress.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. I know I've disapproved in the past, but there's no stopping you now! You two are perfect for each other. Annabeth, honey, I love you. And I know you'll do great!" Mother and daughter hugged. "Thanks Mom," Annabeth said. Athena walked out, leaving her with Thalia and Juniper. The bridesmaids were wearing matching strapless turquoise dresses, each looking pretty in their own special way.

"Okay ladies, lets rock and roll," said Thalia, as the music started playing

***

Percy fixed his jacket. Again. For the fifteenth time. He wanted to make sure he could fight with it on, which he could, and he knew that. He tried to loosen the bowtie before Grover smacked his hand. For the twelfth time. Poseidon strode in, looking dashing in the suit he was wearing. A long stretch from the shorts and island t-shirts he was used to. "Percy, we need to talk," he said. They went over to a corner of the room.

"I know that your nervous, but it's okay to be. Do you think I was nervous when I met your mother?"

"No."

"Well, you're wrong, because I was petrified. Yes, I the mighty Poseidon was stricken with terror at the sight of the most beautiful mortal woman ever." He laughed at himself.

"Just know that I'm so proud of you Percy, and I know you'll be the best husband for her." He clapped Percy on the shoulder, and left. He looked at his little brother Tyson, and Tyson smiled at him, saying, "You gonna be great, brother!"

Percy tried to smile, but it ended up as a sickly look, and said, "Thanks Tyson."

I sure hope so, he thought to himself.

He turned, and walked down the aisle, causing every girl to gasp in his wake. He stood there on the alter and heard the music start. He saw the church doors open…

****

Oh, I'm so mean to you!! Haha, you seriously thought it would be this whole chapter? Maybe I'll update today, but I need some convincing, because, otherwise, those were my two updates! Dress links on my profile! Yay! NinjaGirlWithDagger.


	9. The Grand Finale

****

Hi. This is officially the last chapter. Thank you to all of you, who have read and reviewed along the way. Everyone of you means so much to me, because this is my first really popular FanFic. I hope you laughed, got choked up and thought, this is just weird, because I get that a lot. THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS A DREAM COME TRUE!!

Chapter 8, The Grand Finale

He saw the church doors open, and in walked Juniper and Grover, hand in hand, faces ecstatic for the marriage of their friends. Next came Thalia and Tyson. Tyson walked straight and tall, looking nothing like the young boy Percy had befriended years before. And Thalia, well. She was still Thalia. The sixteen year old immortal punk princess, looking gorgeous in her dress. Then the music began to play, with Apollo himself playing the wedding march.

Everyone stood and turned to look at Annabeth, being walked down the aisle by her father. She looked absolutely stunning, the bright smile on her face matching beautifully with the one on his. She stepped onto the alter and hugged her father goodbye, and Percy took her hand. Everyone sat back down and looked at the priest. "We are gathered here today to celebrate…" but those words were lost on Percy and Annabeth, each thinking of the times they spent together.

Annabeth was thinking of the time she thought she lost Percy, and was about to burn his shroud, and she knew she would never lose him again.

Percy thought about the time he rescued her from Atlas, seeing her weak face, the hope in her eyes as he came to save her. And he knew that he would always see the light in her eyes whenever he was around.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

His voice was strong as he said, "I do."

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She had a small smile on her face when she said, "I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so they kissed, with the whole church applauding them. And as they broke apart, they looked deep into each other's eyes, with the promise of forever.

The End

****

I'm so sad to have to end this! It's been a wonderful ride to share with all of you, and there could be a sequel! The End, for now…

NinjaGirlWithDagger.


End file.
